The Cat
by Laverva McGown
Summary: Sort of a semi-not-really sequel to 'Snatched' but can be read alone. Ciel finally Takes Steps and saves himself, but what happens after that is something no one - not even his captor - could predict. Cat!Ciel. Rated for language and paranoia. Maybe the teensiest bit of SebasCiel if you see it that way. Crack!fic.


**OOC. So very OOC. (smiles)**

* * *

><p><em>I still don't understand how this happened...<em>I press my form against the tree and close my eyes, trying to regulate my breathing, _I've been told time and time again that I need to '_rescue myself', _but look where it's got me!_

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback) <em>

_I run, trying not to focus on the screams of outrage from behind me. Trust that fucking reaper to be loud; he finally decided that he wanted Sebastian to come to _him_, so he kidnapped me. I didn't like that, of course, and I decided to jump from the ground window and take my chance with sprinting away as fast as I could._

_Now, I am dodging strange...bolts of light; I don't know what'll happen if they hit me, and I don't intend to find out. Or maybe I will; if I die, it'll piss that good-for-nothing demon off and he'll probably chase me to the afterlife and rip my soul to shreds-_

_I come to a stop; _that's a bad plan, Ciel.

_Ok, so I _won't_ go get myself killed._

_Something strikes me on the back, and I hiss out a curse, turning my head and catching a glimpse of red and white out of the corner of my eye-_

Wait...what's that shrinking feeling...and why is my head hurting? And the base of my spine is hurting-!

_I blink, and suddenly the reaper is in front of me, but...something is not right. I can't put my finger on it, but something about the whole situation is off...it's really bothering me now, so I try to concentrate and-_

_The answer hits me like lightning: Grell is taller than before. I barely reach the lower half of the middle of his calf, height wise._

_I look up and see that his expression has changed from one if rage to one of...oh god...I've seen that look before, only less intense-_

_"KITTY~~~~!" Grell cries, and I step backwards to avoid his grasp, "OHMYGOD ITS A KITTEN CIEL~~~"_

_I look down and am surprised to see paws; I twist myself and see a tail._

...a cat. Really? _I start running when Grell lunges for me again,_ He turned me into a fucking CAT?

_(Flashback end)_

* * *

><p>I tense as I smell something; <em>enhanced senses come in handy<em>, I note. I sniff at the air and freeze: cinnamon, with a trace of...honey (or something like that) and...something otherworldly-

_Oh fuck no-_

"Master?" I try to force myself to run away; if he sees me, I'll die of embarrassment, "This is the _second_ time this week I've had to look for you. It is really quite troublesome-."

He enters the clearing and sees me. We lock eyes and for a few moments there is a long and awkward pause as Sebastian seems to be attempting to process the scene before him. His eyes widen slightly and I try to get my muscles to move.

"...Bocchan?"

_Get me the fuck out of here!_ I'm still frozen to the spot and Sebastian takes a step forward, still looking uncharacteristically confused.

"Is that you, Bocchan?"

I feel the panic well up inside me; my ears flatten against my head and I feel the hairs on my back standing up. I cower against the tree and feel by breathing speed up. Terror threatens to overwhelm me and I open my mouth to deliver a scathing remark-

"_Mew~_"

I feel myself go hot with embarrassment and I sink to the ground, a soft mewl of fear escaping my mouth. _I can't fucking talk - fuck that motherfucking reaper-!_

"...what happened to you?" Before I can react, I am lifted from the ground and held in strong arms, "Why are you a cat? Not that I'm complaining," he adds, and I glare at him, baring my teeth at the amused smirk on his face, "If I may say so, Young Master, you are a beautiful species of cat~."

"_Mrr~_" I open my mouth and again that sound comes instead of words; this sucks. _If I could talk..._

"FOUND YOU~~!" I let out a yowl and dart from Sebastian's arms, bolting up the tree and glaring at the reaper from a high-up branch. He flounces to the tree and stops there.

"I actual didn't know I could do that...~" Grell frowns slightly, looking at me up in the tree, "Oh well, you learn something new every day- _OMG SEBAS-CHAN~~~!_" He forgets about me and latches himself onto the demon; Sebastian glowers at the red-head and pushes him off roughly, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"My plan _did_ work!~" Grell peels himself from the ground and beams, "I guess I _must_ thank you, Earl; without you, Sebas-chan would never have come here~" he gestures and (by some form of magic unknown to me) I wind up in his arms, choking on his heavily-perfumed scent. I whine and struggle, but he just pulls me closer, cooing in a ridiculous voice.

_This is so fucking stupid_, I think, now struggling to breath in his grip, _He smells like shit, he's crushing me and all this is happening in front of the_ one _person I prayed it would_ not _happen in front of! Fuck my life..._

I let out a distressed meow, and glare at Sebastian; said demon looks highly amused at the situation, which just makes me want to smack him.

I pause momentarily, and then sneeze violently. Grell stops his choke-hold on me at this and looks at me in shock; Sebastian also looks surprised.

_Have you two never seen a cat sneeze before?_ I think grumpily, sneezing again_. it's not the perfume, thankfully, but I don't know what it could be...maybe I just- _I sneeze again and sniffle; my eyes feel itchy and I feel like I need to cough-

_Wait..._ my eyes widen slightly, _aren't I allergic to cats-?_ I sneeze again, this time letting out a miserable wail, _Oh _God! _Trust my luck to end up like this! _I sneeze again and, with a bit more struggling, escape Grell's clutches, landing on the ground neatly and promptly wilting onto the grass, sneezing miserably.

"..." Grell tries to say something.

"...Oh, yes, I almost forgot," Sebastian sounds like he's trying not to laugh, "You're allergic to cats, aren't you, Bocchan?"

"Allergic to...?" Grell trails off, then starts laughing, "O-oh my God, the _irony _of it all!"

I glare at him and hiss; he ignores me, and continues laughing.

_Bastard..._ I try to glare at him, but I feel the edges of a headache coming on, so I lay my head on the ground,_ If _ he _was in a situation like this..._ I pause, _...Sebastian would probably adopt him and I would be stuck with _two_ fucking bastards for the rest of my life!_ I shiver, _...then all that bastard demon's attention would be lavished on that reaper bastard and I would be forgotten, doomed to a lonely life... _I whine lowly and sneeze, _...I'm more important than that reaper will ever be._

"O-ok, ok..." Grell has finally gotten hold of himself, "I-I'm all good! 'S all good here!~"

_Hoo-fucking-ray,_ I sneer, rising to my paws and swaying slightly, _...I feel dizzy? This isn't normal..._ I shake myself (sending pain through my head) and give Sebastian a heated glare.

"_Mrrll~_" I meow at him, begging him to take me home. I push aside any aversions to physical affection and/or contact and brush against him, mewling again,

"_Mrrll~_"

"...do you want to go home?" Sebastian bends and picks me up, cradling me much more gently than that fucking reaper. I nod in response and hiss at Grell, who looks shocked.

"You-!? You're leaving me here!?" He cries; this worsens my headache and I flatten my ears against my head, letting a soft whine escape me.

"Yes," is the amused reply; long fingers stroke my fur, and I have to resist purring. _This feels...good? Not that he'll ever know that~_

" I WENT TO ALL THIS TROUBLE TO CAPTURE HIM TO GET YOU HERE AND ALL I GET FOR MY TROUBLES IS THE COLD SHOULDER!?" He glares at me, and I glare right back, ignoring my headache, "This is all your fault-! You get to be touched by Sebas-chan-! Lucky bastard-!"

If I could smirk, I would be right now, so instead I settle myself with letting a few purrs escape me and I move my head so that my (now pink and tiny; I shiver at the thought of doing this as a _human_) tongue rasps over (strangely gloveless) fingertips; Grell looks like he's going to faint out of anger, while Sebastian lets out a sound that I can't decipher.

_I will kill him if he mentions this _I give him a wide-eyed look and he gives me a genuine smile (strange, but then this whole day has been strange).

"Yes, let's go home, Bocchan," he says, almost to himself, and we leave the clearing, leaving behind the apoplectic Grell.

_Wait- how am I gonna get fixed?_ This question raises its head and I feel worried, _I do_ not _want to be like this forever. Though, it_ _is nice to be petted...I'll have to remember that._

As if reading my thoughts, Sebastian says that he'll take me to see Undertaker in the morning, and this concept makes me shiver.

_Oh, God..._


End file.
